Sdorica
in Shop |normal=Angelia & Puggi gumballs |raidgumball= |raidspecial=Eternal Gold +1 |specific=y }} *'Clear Desert Oasis to purchase' *Spend to unlock. After purchasing, will be presented. *Complete maze to recruit Angelia Hidden Gumball To get Puggi gumball Stages *'Duel on the Plain' - *'Demon Invasion' - *'Dangerous Way Back' - *'Kingdom War' - *'Endless Mode' - Quests / DP Boss Package Reward Kill Boss on 90F to claim 20x Puggi and 20x Rainbow Shell Enemies For more specific information, check here. Normal Floors Special Enemy Boss Floor 'Boss Details' Transformed Demon Thorn (Normal Form) Skills *'Touch of Split': Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy, Spell Forbidden effect attached (Unable to cast spells, lasts for 2 rounds) *'Rage': Turns into Rage form when suffering fatal damage *'Demon's Land': Deals damage to all enemies by 3% each round *'Hardshell Armor': Physical Resistance +50% ---- Transformed Demon Thorn (Rage Form) Skills *'Violent Whipping': Launches an attack every 3 rounds, dealing triple damage to the enemy and removing the enemy buffs *'Demon's Land': Deals damage to all enemies by 5% each round. Increases Attack by 25% for each companion that exists *'Gentle Armor': Spell Resistance +50% ---- Maze Mechanics 'Heroes' *There are 6 Heroes that can be unlocked via the use of Million Infuse Bookmark and act as special summons during a run. Can only select 1 as summon but can switch to another anytime. Max Level: 30 *Each have a specific set of skills categorized as: 1-Orb Skill, 2-Orb Skill, 4-Orb Skill, and Advisor Skill. Orb Skills are Active, Advisor is Passive that only requires enabling. The number corresponds to the item amount required to cast it. *Consume 10 Orbs (depends on the hero if Golden/Black/White) to revive *Resonance: **Increases the level of 3 out of 4 skills randomly each rank up **MAX - 3 Ranks: 5 Soul Crystals on first, 15 next, then 30 *Breakthrough: **Max Rank first **Increases the Attack/Power and HP each breakthrough **10 Soul Crystals per Breakthrough EDIT ME OUT LATERThe skills presented are based off of the reference video which is not indicative of what the max level of the skill is along with the values per level. ---- Pang= A wandering tiger from the East Alliance, skilled in martial arts. |-| Sione= A striking woman from a Kingdom Of The Sun noble house. |-| Naya= Security Officer of Paradise Prairie, also one of the greatest archers in the Kingdom Of The Sun. |-| Nolva= A traveling puppet merchant of Paradise Prairie who is softly spoken, and socially awkward. |-| Tica= A star pupil at the Rune Academy, optimistic, impulsive and bursting with childish energy. |-| Koll= Looks just like any other wolf, but is in fact one of the last remaining Glimmer Wolves. 'Blessed Treasure' *Consume 20 MP to accept one bless *Only 3 are available and choices are randomized 'Rune' *Only 3 are available and choices are randomized *Can carry up to 3 runes only at the same time Maze Interactions 'Rei' *Found on F1 *"Thanks" - Gives Million Infuse Bookmark x1, Soul Energy x10, Golden Orb x5, Black Orb x5, White Orb x5 'Legion Post' *Can encounter multiple times in a run *"Claim Mission" - Gives random Task per encounter; check below: Task List (Repeatable) 'Crystal Arch' *Mine Robber's Remains - Receive randomly Fluffy Hat/Fluffy Gloves/Fluffy Boots or other equipment/items *Ore Vein ("Gather") - Receive Golden/Black/White Orbs GGoT or Great Detective Skill Test Subject-MX46 *"Dismantle": 20x Soul Energy + 1x Prairie Stele *"Repair": Consume 1x Million Infuse Bookmark --> ** Success: Robot Test Subject - MX46 (Requires Magic-type as main and *not* owning the robot already) ** Failed: Gives 20x Soul Energy + 2x Prairie Stele Mushroom Fairy *Submit Soul Energy to feed it. *Feed 5 and Below - Gives nothing *Feed 6-10 - Gives Golden, Black, and White Orbs *Feed 11-15 - Gives Origin Seed, Prairie Stele, Bear Woodcarving, and Dragon Slayer's Tear *'Feed 16-20' - Gives (1st time), 3 Million Infuse Bookmark (subsequent) *Feed 21+ - Gives Stool with Grasses Sacred Candleholder *Consume 8 orbs to ignite the candleholder *"Golden Orb" - Attack +5, HP +50 *"Black Orb" - All spell effects +5% *"White Orb" - Recover all HP and MP These are common but can have a maze specific reward 1x/run each: *Shabby Lair: 20x Soul Energy *Hidden Storage Chest: 3x Million Infuse Bookmark *Scattered Items: 3x Golden Orb + 3x White Orb + 3x Black Orb *Loose brick: 2x Prairie Stele And all the common ones, see God of Thieves Items#All Mazes 'Desert Market' *1 Million Infuse Bookmark - 100 EP *1 Golden/Black/White Orb - 30 EP *Seafood Soup - 100 EP *Prairie Stele - 200 EP *Origin Seed - 200 EP *Bear Woodcarving - 200 EP *Dragon Slayer's Tear - 400 EP 'The Book of Bequeathers' *"Observe" - Gives one of: Recover 30% HP, +1 Defense, +1/2 Power, +1/2 Attack *"Search" - Gives 1x/2x Million Infuse Bookmark 'Training Room' *Consume Soul Energy to upgrade. Appears every Floor ending in 9 *"Train" - Increase level of a hero. (Max Level is 30 for 333 Soul Energy) **5 Soul Energy (Level 2 - 3) **6 Soul Energy (Level 4 - 6) **7 Soul Energy (Level 7 - 8) **8 Soul Energy (Level 9 - 10) **9 Soul Energy (Level 11 - 13) **10 Soul Energy (Level 14 - 15) **11 Soul Energy (Level 16) **12 Soul Energy (Level 17 - 18) **13 Soul Energy (Level 19 - 20) **14 Soul Energy (Level 21 - 22) **15 Soul Energy (Level 23) **16 Soul Energy (Level 24 - 25) **17 Soul Energy (Level 26) **18 Soul Energy (Level 27 - 28) **19 Soul Energy (Level 29) **20 Soul Energy (Level 30) 'Rune Academy' *Consume 100 MP to engrave the rune *Check Runes *Engraved rune store in the bag to take effect. Can carry up to 3 runes at the same time 'Aosta Lab' *Consume 50 HP to join the experiment *"Join the Experiment" - one of: ** Stat boost, one off: Attack +2, Power +2, HP +20, MP+20 ** 3 random scrolls ** Effects +5% for all spells of one realm (Fire, Light,...) ** 3 random Square/Tentacled/Round Demons appears 'Runic Post-Chaise' *'Consume 30 Soul Energy to go back 15 floors' 'Fallen King City' *"Enter" - Defeat enemies inside and "Pick up" Scorchingsun Cannon (Turn over all the slates and kill all the enemies) GGot/Great Detective Skill Treasury Gate appear *'Main Angelia to open Treasury Gate for 3 gems and 4k gold' (1st time), 6k gold (subsequent) 'Pretty Flowers' *"Pick" - Pretty Flowers (Remove all debuffs) *4th time picking will encounter Fatima *After defeating, check below: 'Fatima' Consume 3 Pretty Flowers to ask for forgiveness *"Hand over flowers" - Quest for Strayer Forest activates *"Attack Her" Nether Wick works - Fight Fatima again with additional skills. Defeating will drop Leopard Knife (Attack+3, Inflicts 15% extra damage when you attack Beast) 'Strayer Forest' *Encounter on random floor (61+) after giving 3 Pretty Flowers back to Fatima and agree to the request *"Deep into the Forest" - Fight Flower Nepansus 'Corpses and Souls' Loots 'Potion Formula' *Potion of Refined Soul Energy - from Mine Robber's Remains *Potion of Colored Soul Box - from Mine Robber's Remains *Potion of Runic Ink - from Mine Robber's Remains *Potion of Ancient Dragon's Tear from Mine Robber's Remains 'Out-of-Maze Loot' Get these items in the maze and carry them away: *And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see here 'Title Loots' For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. 'Gumball Specific Loots' Check here Tips *Enabling Tica's Healing Vibes helps a lot keeping the other heroes healed up *Sione's Blade of Glory and Blade Runner makes the BOSS easier to deal with Notes *Referenced video (pre-release devs test) used for initial data was provided by Jenny Zhao via Discord; Differences from the referenced video and posted data is possibly due to text corrections and adjustments upon release (if there'll be any) **Things not found on the video were sourced from Beta posts and speedrun video shared External links *Promotional Video: https://youtu.be/5iOuL8RS2o8 *Referenced Video (Unlisted): https://youtu.be/1F10m1kv8no *Original file: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1il11Fe_MvDS7qGyAK0v6aMPJKamSby-w Category:Mazes